The Penpal Paradox
by Ticklesivory
Summary: Obidala. Padawan Kenobi meets Senator Amidala under rather unique circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: The Penpal Paradox

**Author**: Ticklesivory

**Rating**: T, probably

**Genre**: Obidala (what else is there?) Drama, Romance

**Timeline**: This story is going to jump around all over the place, so keep your hands inside the vehicle. If we happen to lose somebody, be sure to let me know, and we'll turn around and go pick them back up.

**Summary**: A young Padawan Kenobi meets Senator Amidala under rather unusual circumstances.

**Warnings**: There may be some innerdimensional/interdimensional/parallel reality/quantum environment/paradoxical/time travel confusion ahead. Just hang on – we'll figure it out.

* * *

Jedi Temple:Galactic City, Coruscant/JediCouncil/YodaWindu

440521/15:36/001

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Effective immediately, Jedi Padawans of the Coruscant Temple assigned to active duty within the central systems, will be required to sign up for the Galactic Youth Correspondence Initiative (GYCI). As outlined by the Galactic Youth Organization (GYO), all qualifying padawans will choose from a list of youth volunteers from across the galaxy and begin exchanging letters of friendship. It is the High Council's belief this program will promote self-esteem, alleviate a need for peer interaction, as well as secure future relations amongst a variety of planetary cultures. Attached is a file, which includes guidelines, recommendations, as well as the list of participants. Along with a name is a short bio, as well as an image. Please submit your own padawan's as soon as possible. Participation is mandatory.

Signed: Masters Yoda and Windu

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn finished reciting the new edict to his young apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, grumbled in aggravation and closed the communiqué. With a flick of his finger, he chose to dispose of the data.

His thirteen-year-old student stuttered a rebuttal. "Bu…but I thought the council said this was mandatory."

The Master who was known amongst the council members, as well as the general population of Jedi as somewhat of a rebel, turned his head to regard Obi-Wan rather sagely. "The Jedi Council does not make my decisions for me, Padawan, especially where you are concerned. This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of. If you need to talk to someone, then you come to me."

Obi-Wan had quickly learned when his Master put an end to a conversation. There was no point in arguing.

Qui-Gon stood up from the pilot's seat of their rather small shuttle and stepped by him. "Auto-pilot is on. We're still several hours out from the Cadavine sector. I suggest you get some rest."

"Yes, Master," the apprentice answered dutifully before watching the rather tall man disappear down the narrow hallway and then duck into his sleep quarters.

Obi-Wan had no intention of doing what his master had said. Not just yet. His interest lay elsewhere. He activated the comm and retrieved the council's edict from the trash bin.

The young man was grateful Qui-Gon had taken him as his padawan learner, but this wasn't the first time he had disagreed with the man. He imagined it wouldn't be the last. What harm would corresponding with someone his own age do? He understood the rules. No exchange of sensitive information or mission details was allowed. He wouldn't dare risk sabotaging a mission. He was too excited to be on one in the first place. However, after several months of being transferred from planet to planet without much of a chance to get to know anyone, he discovered he missed his crechmates – the friends he had made back at the temple. It would be nice to talk to them, but they were all on missions on their own. What he needed to do was make a new friend; and this seemed like the perfect opportunity to do so.

The High Jedi Council was led by the oldest and wisest of the Jedi. Surely, they knew what they were doing when they decided to issue this edict. Their decision was good enough for Obi-Wan. He was excited about participating.

He just hoped his Master didn't find out about it.

Quickly, the young man grabbed his personal datareader and transferred the data from the ship's comm. He then secured the bridge and crept to his own sleep quarters. From there, he would choose his new friend and would begin writing them immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Penpal Paradox**/Chapter Two

* * *

There was unrest in the Galactic Senate, and it was spreading like a virus throughout the galaxy. Thousands of systems were threatening to leave the Republic and join a rebellious faction who called themselves The Separatists. The coup was being orchestrated by a rather intelligent and well-spoken man by the name of Dooku.

In response to the threat, a few senators had created a bill they had titled the Military Creation Act in order to defend the Republic. There simply weren't enough Jedi to fight a war.

In her opinion, war was not an option. As a Galactic Senator, Padmé Amidala had become an outspoken member of the Loyalist Committee, whose stance was one against the upcoming bill. She had just left a secret meeting of the committee which had taken place on Alderaan. They had decided to reconvene on Coruscant in front of the Supreme Chancellor eleven days from now. They had his full support and were hoping he could sway the vote of the other senators.

Padmé was worried, however. Other than the chancellor, their support was minimal. It seemed as if the entire galaxy was eager for bloodshed.

Worry and exhaustion were clouding her mind and at her assistant's suggestion, she would travel home to Naboo before returning to Coruscant. A visit with her family would help ease her mind while she waited to cast her vote.

Just seeing the faces of her mother, father, sister and nieces automatically made Padmé feel better. Her father, Ruwee, wished to know all the details of the act, about the rumors circulating of impending war, but her mother, Jobal, demanded a change of the subject.

"Our daughter is obviously tired and came here to rest, not to be interrogated," she told her husband good-naturedly.

After a meal with enough food to feed the entire separatist army, Padmé sat at her bedroom vanity, staring at her reflection. Her assistant Dormé, and roommate for the next ten days was unpacking their bags.

"Do I look as tired as I feel?" Padmé wondered aloud.

"Nothing a good night's sleep in your old bedroom won't fix," Dormé replied while hanging their gowns in the closet. "Or nine of them, actually," she amended.

Padmé couldn't help but notice the dark shadows which had appeared under her eyes and was that a gray hair? She hoped Dormé was right.

"If your mom keeps feeding us like that, I'll have to invest in an entirely new wardrobe," her assistant stated from inside the closet.

Padmé chuckled. It felt good to laugh and her friend always managed to accomplish that, no matter the difficulties which often faced her.

Dormé stepped out from the wardrobe, a robe over her arm. "You should have everything you need for the night. If you need me, I'll be in the shower."

While she was gone, Padmé readied herself for sleep, grabbed her DataReader and slipped under the covers of her childhood bed. Once settled, she opened up the Holonet and began to browse, quickly swiping away anything remotely related to politics. What she was searching for was something purely for entertainment. She was just getting into an article concerning the newest and most fashionable hairstyles in the Core when a rather intriguing notice appeared on the screen. Usually, the security on her device filtered any irrelevant messages, but the tagline on this particular one caught her attention. It was something regarding the Galactic Youth Organization – a quality leadership program she'd been involved in as a youngling. Thinking perhaps it was an invitation to a reunion gathering or something, Padmé opened it.

"I thought we agreed you were going to avoid work during this visit," Dormé chided her as she sat on the edge of the bed, toweling her hair dry.

"Listen to this," Padmé explained, reading the message.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mid Rim/Kenobi,ObiWan

440521/16:02/045

To Whom It May Concern:

Greetings! My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I'm a Jedi Padawan under the tutelage of Master Qui-Gon Jinn. I am writing this letter in order to establish communication with another participant in the Galactic Youth Correspondence Initiative. I've decided to allow the Force to guide me and have selected 'random' as the recipient. In other words, I don't know who I'm talking to. Whoever this is, you can be sure I will write as often as I can. Being trained as a Jedi is exciting, but I'm discovering there are a lot of downtimes mainly due to long distance space travel. I'm looking forward to meeting you. Please respond at your earliest convenience.

Sincerely, Obi-Wan

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What do you make of this?" Padmé asked her friend.

"It's obviously a hoax. I mean, look at the timestamp! Isn't Obi-Wan Kenobi one of the Jedi who helped you out of that mess with the Neimoidians?"

Padmé contemplated her assistant's words, the strangeness of the letter, the date and time, as well as the reference to the GYCI. It had been a long while, but she believed she remembered some of the details about it.

"I signed up for this, but it was right before I was elected Queen. I didn't have time to participate so I deleted my bio," she explained. "This," she pointed to the date on the letter, "was written nearly twenty years ago."

"Or a few minutes ago," Dormé argued. "Somebody's messing with you." Her friend tossed the wet towel onto the single bed which had once belonged to Padmé's sister. "I'll prove it to you."

The young woman took the DataReader and began composing a reply.

"Wait a second…"Padmé complained. "What are you going to say?"

"Nothing to worry about. I'm just calling this creep's bluff."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

MidRim/ChommelSector/Naberrie,Padmé

440524/09:27/023

Greetings to you! I'm Padmé. My father works for the Galactic Holonet Security Patrol which investigates and eliminates potential hackers and scammers. My mother is president of the Council for Safe Holonet Practices. Perhaps you've heard of these organizations. They're solely responsible for imprisoning countless Holonet criminals. I'm looking forward to hearing back from you.

Sincerely, Padmé

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Before she could stop her, Dormé sent the message.

"Wait! Why did you do that? He's going to believe all those lies!"

"Good!" Dormé replied, handing her back the DataReader. "As your bodyguard, it's my duty to keep you safe. That includes any potential dangerous online activity. Trust me," the young woman smirked confidently, "you won't hear back from whoever that is."

Feeling quite smug and proud of herself, her assistant hopped into bed and pulled the covers over her. Padmé, on the other hand, wasn't so sure what she'd done was the right thing. It was too late now, however. Once a message was gone, there was no getting it back. She would simply have to trust Dormé was correct.

Resigned to let the matter go, Padmé turned off the lights and got comfortable, only to be disturbed by another bleep from her DataReader. There was another incoming message. Knowing she should put the thing on silent and go to sleep, curiosity got the best of her and she retrieved the DataReader from the table.

She read the sender's name and then turned the lights back on, much to Dormé's disappointment.

"What are you doing?" her assistant groaned from beneath a pillow she had placed over her head.

"I just got another message," Padmé told her as she attempted to comprehend its significance, though failing miserably. "It's…it's from Obi-Wan."


	3. Chapter 3

**The** **Padawan** **Paradox**/Chapter Three

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Outer Rim/Cadivine Sector/Kenobi, ObiWan

440530/17:04/011

Greetings Padme,

I will admit I found your reply rather unusual; possibly even a little threatening. I'm only allowed one opportunity to choose someone to exchange messages with though, and like it or not, you're stuck with me. My first thought was to forget this whole thing, but I really need someone to talk to.

I'm aware of the regulations and rules concerning the sharing of mission details, but the mission is over, and it was truly a disaster. I don't think there could be any repercussions from talking about it now.

While I was on Melida/Daan, I befriended a group of young rebels who called themselves The Young. They were fighting what I sensed was a worthwhile battle; one which they were never going to win. I'll try to keep my story short, but let me say, my Master and I did not agree with my decision to support them. In fact, he felt our mission was complete, and that it was best if we leave. I couldn't abandon my friends in their time of need, so I chose to stay and help them fight. In doing so, I sacrificed my status as a Jedi. I joined The Young and watched helplessly as one of their leaders, a human female my age by the name of Cerasi, forfeited her own life for their cause.

Is this what my future will be like as a Jedi? How many times will I be forced to watch a friend die?

Qui-Gon did return for me and told me he'd give me a second chance, but I fear I may have severely damaged our relationship. I'm not certain if he'll ever trust me again.

My apprenticeship has only just begun. At this rate, how am I ever going to become a Knight?

Sincerely, Obi-Wan

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Padme read the letter three times. Each time, the desperate nature of its contents pulled at her heartstrings. Even Dorme didn't know what to say about it. The young woman did make one observation, however, that could prove to be important.

"Compare this letter to the previous one," she suggested.

Padme pulled both documents up on the screen and placed them side by side.

"How long was it before the second one arrived?" her assistant asked.

She wasn't exactly sure. "Twenty minutes, maybe?"

"Well, according to this, the second letter was written six days after the first. Not twenty minutes."

"How is that possible?" Padme studied the timestamp on both letters and had to agree with the deduction.

"I don't know," Dorme sighed heavily, lying back down upon the bed. "Can we sleep on it and talk about it tomorrow?

Tomorrow? Padme did some quick calculations in her head. In regular time – her time, tomorrow would come in approximately two more hours. To this soul, whomever it may be, that would be the equivalent to about a month. If her numbers were correct. In the morning, following eight hours of sleep, five months will have passed for him.

It was far too much to comprehend, and she was too tired to figure it all out right now.

She agreed with her friend. Padme would try to get some rest and reconsider everything in the morning with a fresh mind.

The DataReader was placed on the nightstand and the light switched back off. It was a long while however before the possibilities allowed her to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Penpal Paradox/**Chapter Four

* * *

Padme beat the sun up the following morning, the mystery of the letters robbing her of sleep. She kept the lights off for Dorme's sake. Her friend was snoring softly, and she didn't wish to disturb her. Hopefully, the soft glow of the DataReader wouldn't either, but for extra measure, Padme snuck it beneath her covers.

She felt compelled to reply to the last message, making a mental note that six hours had now passed. To the recipient, that would be equal to three months. She would feel guilty waiting any longer, but the problem was how to respond to Dorme's initial letter. Not knowing exactly whom she was speaking with, she needed to be careful. These were dangerous times. It would be best if she were vague, but there were some questions that needed answers.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chommel Sector/Naberrie, Padme

440807/04:23/035

Greetings Obi-Wan:

First of all, my apologies for the dismissiveness of my original message. It is always better to be safe than sorry, and in my situation, I need to be careful.

I was born in Theed on Naboo and currently reside there with my mother, father, and sister. Do you remember your family? Do you miss them? How old were you when you moved to the Jedi Temple? Where were you born? Who were the friends you made at the Temple?

I'm sorry for all the questions. I just want to get to know you better.

A little about me: When I was eight, I joined the Apprentice Legislators and became a junior senatorial adviser. At age twelve, I joined the Legislative Youth Program. I've spent a lot of time volunteering for relief missions. Unlike you, however, my father usually joins me. I can't imagine being taken away from my family and having to cut all ties with them. I'm not sure I could do that.

I'm sorry for what happened to your friend on Melida/Daan, but I commend you for taking a stand. You did what you thought was right despite what your Master believed. I think that shows an astounding amount of integrity and selflessness, which I admire in a person.

I'm looking forward to getting to know you better.

Sincerely, Padme

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Padme read over her letter numerous times to make sure she hadn't disclosed any information which would raise suspicion. Most of it was common knowledge. She had written it in the past since he was apparently living in the past.

She chuckled at how ridiculous this all sounded, and honestly, still doubted the probability of it all.

Somehow, though, his words rang true. Deciding she would make up her mind if he was able to answer all her questions, Padme sent the message and went back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Penpal Paradox/**Chapter Five

* * *

"Any word from your stalker this morning?" Dorme quipped as she helped wash the breakfast dishes.

The joke caused Padme's mother to immediately lift her head up from clearing the table. "Stalker! What stalker? Padme, what's she talking about? Are you in danger? Tell me the truth!"

The senator glared at her friend. "It's all right, mom. Just a little fan mail. It happens all the time."

Dorme mouthed the word 'sorry' where Jobal wouldn't see, but the Naberrie matriarch wasn't finished.

"I know you two think I'm ancient, but I'm fully aware of the atrocities and immoralities that occur on the Holonet. Your father and I don't live in a cave, Padme. Why, just the other day on Galactic27, they were talking about how this poor innocent woman on Coruscant met a handsome stranger online, and he abducted her and killed her! Please, be careful!"

Padme jerked the dishtowel out of her assistant's hand and pleaded with silent, wide eyes. "I'll be sure to let Captain Typho know about it. I'll be fine," she tried to reassure the older woman.

Actually, she wasn't fine. She was dying to run back upstairs and check for a new message but was wondering how she could get away with that. Thankfully, Dorme had come up with a plan.

"Senator, if you'd like, I'll finish cleaning up and you can go get some more rest. I know you didn't sleep very well last night."

Padme smiled her thanks but knew it wasn't going to be that easy. Her mother's hand was suddenly touching her forehead to check for signs of illness, just like she'd done when she was twelve.

"Do you feel all right, dear? Would you like some tea? That might help you rest. Perhaps something is troubling you. I bet it's that darn Military Act, isn't it? I believe I have some muscle relaxants somewhere here unless your father has taken them all. They might help you get some good sleep."

"No, mom, that's all right. I'll be fine. I do have a lot on my mind, but that goes along with the territory."

Padme sighed in relief as she escaped from the kitchen and quickly retreated to the privacy of her room. Once inside, she shut the door and opened her DataReader, settling it on her lap as she sat on the bed.

Indeed, there was a message, just as she'd hoped. It was dated a little over two months later.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

MidRim/Kenobi, ObiWan

441014/22:41/052

Greetings Padme:

I'm not sure where to begin! I guess, in the beginning. I was born on the planet Stewjon and was deemed Force-sensitive as an infant. Master Yoda recruited me at the age of three, which is considered nearly too late to begin training. As a result, I was homesick and recall becoming quite attached to a stuffed wookie I named 'Bobo'. As I grew older and gained friends in the Temple, I became more comfortable and forgot about home, my older brother, as well as my parents. I know that may sound awful to you, but if I'm to become a Jedi, it's important not to cling to things of the past. I must look forward to my future and focus on my training.

The best friends I've ever had I made during my junior padawan years at the Temple. Bant Erin, Garen Muln, and Reeft are as close to me as any family. We have trained together and fought together. In fact, I am on my way back to the Temple now to meet up with Garen and his Master, Ali-Alann, to look into some recent threats made against Master Yoda. I fear Qui-Gon's last apprentice, Xanatos, may be to blame. Xanatos left the Jedi before becoming a knight and succumbed to the dark side of the Force, which must've disappointed Qui-Gon terribly.

We should be arriving on Coruscant tomorrow.

Take care, Padme. I hope to talk to you again soon.

Sincerely, Obi-Wan


	6. Chapter 6

**The Penpal Paradox**/Chapter Six

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

ChommelSector/Naberrie,Padmé

441015/11:02/016

Dear Obi-Wan,

A much clearer picture of your Master is coming into view. I sense that he is hard on you, and for good reason. He's probably afraid of losing you like he lost Xanatos, and fear is the greatest illusion. Be consistent, Obi-Wan. In time, you'll prove to him your worth. Don't let him get to you. I have a feeling you'll be a great Jedi someday.

I worry about this mission, though. It sounds dangerous. Please be careful. I feel like I'm just getting to know you, and there is still so much I want to learn. For instance…

What is your favorite color? Do you listen to music? Have you seen many holovids? Do you have a favorite animal? What do you do in your downtime when you're not writing letters to me?

I shall go ahead and answer my own questions to save some time. My favorite color is purple, the darker the shade, the better.

Sometimes when I'm alone, the stillness of Naboo seems confining and I will tune into a holosite that plays some of my father's favorite songs. The 'good ol' oldies', he calls them. I'm not sure why I like them as well, though I suspect my father's influence is behind that.

It may surprise you to find out I enjoy watching action holovids. I've seen all the latest. The more explosions there are, the more I like them. The thrill, the suspense, the surprise, the way it makes my heart beat faster; I like it all.

Favorite animal. I think that would have to be a tuskcat. I had one when I was very young. He was solid white with blue eyes. I named him Alabaster.

When I'm not participating in relief missions or political endeavors, I spend time with my family. Like most siblings, my sister Sola and I don't always get along, but we usually make up quickly. My best friend, however, is a girl I went to school with named Dormé. She's witty and loyal, and we spend a lot of time together. She actually knows me better than anyone.

I hope to hear from you soon and I am positive the news will be good – that you and Qui-Gon will have been successful in your mission.

Stay safe.

Sincerely, Padmé

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Padmé didn't waste any time and sent the message immediately. She carefully set her DataReader back onto the side table, lay on the bed and stared at it. And she continued to stare at it until she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Penpal Paradox/**Chapter Seven

* * *

Padme jarred herself awake from her nap, the remnants of a terrible dream quickly evaporating in her mind. She worried something bad had happened to Obi-Wan, even though she knew better. In the present, he was alive and well. Still, she couldn't stop from wondering what he was going through. Wait. What he'd been through. This was all so confusing!

Immediately, her eyes focused upon the DataReader and she awakened it with a touch. There was no new message. After checking the time, she realized she'd slept an hour. For him, that would be equal to about two weeks. What was happening to him?

"You're really getting wrapped up in this, aren't you?" she heard Dorme say from the doorway. The young woman had actually been able to sneak up on her. Her mind was definitely distracted.

"I'm just curious, that's all," Padme lied. Dorme was closer to being more accurate than she realized.

"I'm concerned," her bodyguard replied, stepping closer. "We're still not even sure who this is!"

Her brain couldn't deny this was impossible, but her heart kept telling her this was the real Obi-Wan. There were too many details given, too many emotions attached to his letters. How could anyone be making all this up? And for what purpose?

"How can you explain all the mission details?" Padme argued.

Dorme collapsed on the other bed and stared at her like she'd lost her mind. "A hacker? Someone got into the temple archives and read all about it. They're leading you on, setting you up, and like your mom said, will probably end up kidnapping and killing you."

"Funny," Padme replied although she wasn't sure her friend was kidding. "There actually _is_ a way to find out for sure," she considered aloud. Why hadn't she thought of this before?

Padme grabbed her DataReader, connected to the Holonet, and relayed a message to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. A live feed soon activated, and a friendly-appearing Aleenian's blue face appeared.

"You have reached the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. How may I help you?"

Padme took a deep breath. She hoped this worked. "Hello. I'm Senator Amidala, and I was wondering if it would be possible for me to access the historical archives. Specifically, I'm interested in obtaining information regarding the Master/Padawan missions of Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The black orbs narrowed and then glanced down for a moment. "Senator Amidala. Your identification has been confirmed. However, I am unable to fulfill your request. The historical archives are for Jedi use only."

Interesting. That answered one question. "Are you saying that no one outside of the Jedi Order is allowed access to the archives? For any reason?"

"Correct," the Aleenian replied.

"What about outside access? How easy would it be to hack into the archives and steal the information?"

Once again, the receptionist's eyes narrowed, but this time they remained focused upon her. "Is this something you're considering? I advise you not to try. The security within the Temple Archives is top-of-the-line. There is no outside access. Only a physical presence can retrieve the data, and Master Nu assures only the most qualified are allowed even to do that."

Padme wasn't giving up that easily. "If I was experiencing...let's call it, a rather unique phenomenon,could I perhaps fill out a requisition? Couldn't an exception be made in my case?"

The wide, oval-shaped face leaned closer to the screen. "Senator. Once again, the answer is no. How many times..."

Cutting the receptionist off was a voice which drew his attention away from the monitor, and before Padme figured out what was happening, a familiar figure appeared. Padme had met Yoda once on Naboo, during Qui-Gon Jinn's funeral and found him to be kind and considerate. She liked him.

"Senator Amidala, good to see you, it is."

"Master Yoda, the pleasure is mine." It seemed as if the tables had turned. "Is there something you need?"

The intelligent face pinched in concentration. "A disturbance in the Force, I have felt. An event in the universe, occurred it has. Know something about this, you do?"

Honestly, Padme didn't know much about the Force. And as far as quantum physics was concerned, she was lost in that as well. There was something going on, however. Perhaps Master Yoda could explain it.

"Is this a secure connection?" she asked as politely as she could, which perked up the old Jedi's ears.

"Hold, you will."

The two Jedi argued for over a solid minute about how to transfer the live feed to Yoda's private chambers, and it was another good minute before he made is appearance on the screen again.

"Now, it is. Proceed, you will."

"Very well," Padme checked her own room and gestured for Dorme to perhaps bolt her door before she began her explanation. Then, she proceeded to tell Master Yoda what had been happening over the past couple of days.

"Hmmmmph," the ancient Jedi grumbled, leaning against what appeared to be a walking stick. "A wormhole, this could be."

'A what?' Dorme mouthed from across the room.

"A wormhole," Padme confirmed. "Like a black hole? In space? I know a little about those. I tend to avoid them."

"Pay attention, you must," the Jedi announced, his tone quite solemn.

Padme schooled her features. Yoda's expression confirmed he was serious. Perhaps this actually could be happening after all!

"A wormhole, interfere with time and space, it can. Create a singular cosmic event, cause chaos in the present, it will."

She wasn't sure what he was talking about. Not really. It must've shown on her face.

"Return, I will." Without further announcement, suddenly all Padme could see was a wall with a window and a short cushion. Soon, however, Yoda returned, and with him, he carried a glass of water and a pouch, which appeared to be made of some type of animal skin. First, he poured the water into the pouch.

"Events in time, this represents." He then pierced the bottom of the skin with a claw, causing a tiny stream of water to flow from it.

"A singular event occurs. Created a leak, it has."

It was starting to make a little sense, but still, there was so much she didn't know. She asked the most obvious question first. "Can the leak be fixed?"

"Heal itself, it will, as long as undisturbed, it is."

Wait. "What do you mean 'undisturbed'"?

"Explain to you the paradoxes of time-space continuum I could, but more confused you would be."

"Then answer me this," Padme pushed. "How do I know for sure if this is really Obi-Wan Kenobi I'm speaking with?"

"Not positive you can be yet. Time will tell. Continue to write him, you should. More evidence we need."


	8. Chapter 8

**The** **Penpal** **Paradox**/Chapter Eight

* * *

The small device didn't weigh very much, but it lay heavily in the pocket of her cloak. She touched it often to make sure it was still there. Usually, Padme didn't carry her personal alerter with her during off-hours but these were dangerous times and she needed to be reachable no matter where she was.

Oh, who was she kidding? There was only one reason she was carrying her alerter with her around Theed, and it was to make sure she didn't miss a message from Obi-Wan. She knew it and apparently, Dorme knew it too.

While her mother stopped to talk to friends she met during their outing, her assistant apparently felt the need to share a few words of her own.

"I've been thinking," Dorme began, as they both admired a display of elaborate hair clasps. "I don't believe I've ever seen you this distracted before."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Padme replied innocently while holding up a particularly beautiful clasp to see if it matched her gown.

"Come on, when was the last time you cared about writing letters? You can't even stand composing your own work reports. You always make me do it!"

Padme ignored the implications of what she was afraid Dorme was hinting at and stepped away to observe some earrings.

"See? I know you know I'm right, because every time I am, you refuse to talk about it. Well, here's the truth: I think you're becoming infatuated with this Jedi. And the problem with that is, even if it is actually happening like you seem to think it is, you do realize he's thirteen years old! That's kinda sick, Padme. Really."

The accusation gave her pause. It wasn't something she hadn't already thought about, although she wouldn't admit it was true.

"He's fourteen now, by the way, and I'm not infatuated," she argued quietly, noticing her mother was moving closer. "I'm being a supportive friend. Maybe something you should consider!"

"Don't give me that," Dorme shot back. "That's exactly what I'm doing! I've always wished you could find someone to love and who would love you back. Nobody deserves it more, but this…this is not normal!"

Padme had to agree. She too had wished she could find someone to be with, but her career usually got in the way.

Honestly, she told herself, her so-called infatuation, wasn't that at all. It was more like a fascination. All she wanted to be was Obi-Wan's friend; someone he could confide in and talk to about his problems. That was the whole point of the GYCI program, wasn't it?

"You and I both know, if that alerter you're carrying with you right now went off, you would come up with some lame excuse to run back to your parent's house to read his next letter. Tell me that's not an infatuation."

"Aren't these scarves lovely?" Padme chose to ignore Dorme's accusations. This wasn't the time or the place for it. And besides, for once, her friend's observations were way off.

"Wow. I must've hit close to the mark. You rarely avoid a debate. One last thing, and I'll drop it for now: If you're going to date someone, I really think it would be wise if you chose somebody closer to your own age."

"What's that? Padme? Are you actually dating someone? Is it anyone I know?"

Just her luck! Her mother chose the perfect time to step up behind them and obviously heard the end of the conversation.

Padme tried to play it off, but could feel a nervous flush creep up her neck. She cast Dorme a sideways glare and pretended to be interested in a rather outlandish bracelet.

"No mom," she reassured the older woman. "We're just friends."

"Who constantly exchange letters," Dorme added, which wasn't going to help her case at all.

"You write letters? How very sweet and old-fashioned. Your father and I exchanged letters when he was in the military and look where that led. Where did the two of you meet?"

"On the Holonet."

Padme couldn't believe her best friend had just thrown her under the transport like that! She could foresee no positive outcome to this conversation and figured the best way out of it was to humor her mother.

"The Holonet! Oh, Padme! "

Here it came….

"Why would you do something like that? Don't you know how dangerous that is? You never know who you're talking to! Why, you could be giving personal information to a psychopath or a serial killer!"

"My point, exactly," Dorme whispered in her ear.

"It's not like that mom!" she tried to explain. "It's a penpal program. He's a Jedi. We're just friends."

Her explanation actually gave her mother pause. How unusual.

"Oh. Like that correspondence program you signed up for when you were younger? I remember that but I thought it was cancelled. At least that what's you told me."

"It's something like that." Padme took Dorme's arm and squeezed. Hard. As a result, the young woman grunted in pain. Good.

"Mom, we're going to go next door and look as some of the new dresses Lady Nowlynd has in stock."

"All right," her mother agreed, distracted by the collection of jewelry Padme had just been admiring. "I'll catch up with you two in a moment."

Padme escorted Dorme out of the boutique as her friend quietly complained.

"Great. I'm stuck with the pedophile."

"Hilarious," Padme led the way, dragging her friend with her. "Just so you'll know, tonight we're going to put an end to this don't-know-who-you're-talking-to business once and for all. After Obi-Wan's next letter, I'm sending it all to Master Yoda and see what he thinks."


	9. Chapter 9

**The** **Penpal** **Paradox**/Chapter Nine

* * *

She had enjoyed an afternoon shopping in Theed and dinner in the plaza. Still, Padme couldn't resist the temptation to check the alerter in her pocket for at least the hundredth time. There was not another word from Obi-Wan yet, and no matter what she did, he was always in the back of her mind.

As she joked around with her family, teased Dorme, ate a meal, slept, or showered, she couldn't help but wonder what was happening to him, when would he write again? When he did, what would he say?

Lying in bed that evening, with the nighttime sounds of Naboo filtering through her windows, Padme stared wide-eyed at the silent DataReader next to her bed. She was grown woman for heaven's sake and here she was distracted by a padawan! Perhaps Dorme was right. What had initially been meant to be a hobby had morphed into an obsession - something she actually wouldn't have time for after this break. Soon, her professional life would resume and things would return to their stressful norm. What then?

Would thoughts of Padawan Kenobi continue to fill her days? Haunt her nights? At what point would it come to an end? When he grew up? Would he seek her out then? If he did, what would they say? Or was Dorme correct and she wasn't even talking to him in the first place?

Have faith, she reminded herself in the darkness. Have faith in yourself and what your heart is telling you. It has to be him.

Sleep had been replaced by these debatable thoughts, her mind continuing to switch back and forth, until the moon's shadows had shifted and she wasn't sure how much time had passed. It was in that quiet moment the DataReader lit up and a chime issued forth.

Finally!

The first thing she noticed was the date and time. In her time, fourteen hours had passed. In his, that would mean eight months had gone by. Eight months was a long time for him not to be able to write. She had a bad feeling about this.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

OuterRim/KenobiObiWan

430602/0638/012

Dear Padme,

Xanatos is dead.

He actually was the one guilty for the attempted assassination on Yoda. During our investigation, he almost killed one of my close friends, Bant, as well. He slipped through our grasp, though, and for reasons I still don't understand, the Council refused to allow us to pursue him.

One thing I've learned about my Master is that he doesn't care much for the council's decisions. We went against their 'advice' and set out to find him on our own.

Our search led to Xanatos' home planet of Telos. Together, we fought him side by side as we've trained for years to do. We had him trapped in a factory on a tenth story walkway, when he surprised us both by leaping over the railing and plunging to his death.

Apparently, he hated my Master and the Jedi so much, he would rather sacrifice his own life instead of being taken into custody. I don't understand a mind like that. Life is precious; each day is a gift. That's one of the reasons why I want to become a Jedi – to help preserve life.

I think if anyone understands that, it's you. I thank the Force every day for giving me a friend I can confide in. I'm sorry it takes me so long to respond sometimes, but more often than not, Qui-Gon and I are on the run, being held prisoner, or fighting for our own lives.

I can hardly wait to hear from you again.

By the way, my favorite color is blue.

Sincerely, Obi-Wan

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	10. Chapter 10

**The Penpal Paradox**/Chapter Ten

* * *

If Dormé hadn't stopped her, Padmé would've contacted the Jedi Temple to speak with Yoda immediately. It had been pointed out to her, however, that it was midnight on Naboo – meaning, it was one o'clock in the morning on Coruscant. She'd have to wait.

As a result, she was disappointed and wasn't able to sleep very well at all. As soon as the sun was up, so was Padmé. As she gathered all the details of the past letters, she explained to a grumpy Dormé about the one from last night.

"I had no idea Jedi led such dangerous lives," her friend stated, rolling over in bed to shield her eyes from the incoming light.

"What do you think they do all the time?" Padmé asked.

"I don't know," Dormé grunted sleepily. "Meditate? Deliver diplomatic speeches? Attend coronations or negotiate peace treaties?"

"I'll admit that's what I used to think as well. I mean, I'd heard rumors about their talents with a lightsaber, but until the invasion of Naboo, I had no idea…"

Padmé's words and mind took an abrupt halt at the mention of one of the worst days in the history of her home planet.

"Oh no!"

Her excited exclamation woke her friend up. "What is it?" Dormé sat up immediately, her feet braced on the floor.

"Naboo! I almost forgot about the invasion!"

"What are you talking about?" her roommate replied, obviously losing interest since there wasn't an actual emergency.

"The two Jedi who came to Naboo to assist us?" Padmé prompted her memory.

"Yeah, I know, but so what?"

Perhaps her friend needed more sleep. She usually wasn't this dense. "Obi-Wan and I met during that time, you know. We shared a few conversations and I told him my real name. Don't you think he's going to wonder why I don't know who he is? And why I'm not talking about these letters?"

"Oh…that," Dormé did everything but actually roll her eyes to show her disinterest.

Padmé ignored slight disdain and carried on with her task. "Something else to talk to Master Yoda about," she uttered to herself while connecting to the Holonet. Two relay stations later, the same blue-faced receptionist answered her call.

"You've reached the….. Oh, it's you. Senator Amidala, good morning. How may I assist you?"

"Can you direct me to Master Yoda's private quarters, please?" she asked as pleasantly as possible.

"It is First Meditation time in the Temple," the Aleenian informed her with a smile Padmé suspected matched her own.

"I need to speak to him. It's important. He's expecting to hear from me," she insisted.

Persistence usually paid off and it did this time as well. In a short while, a bright-eyed Master Yoda was smiling at her.

"Senator Amidala! Good to see you it is. Have something for me to see do you?"

"Yes," Padmé replied. She couldn't help feeling a little creeped out the elder Jedi always seemed one step ahead of her. "I received another letter last night. I'm sending all the correspondence to you right now."

"So I see," Yoda stated, looking to the right corner of the screen.

"Would you care to read them now?" Padmé asked eagerly. "I'll be happy to wait."

The old Master chuckled in a gleeful way. "Impatience, causes the wise to do foolish things it can."

"I'm sorry," the young woman grinned sheepishly, "but I need to know."

"Your credit it is," Yoda said before taking several moments to take in the evidence she had sent. Once in a while, he grunted, whether in approval or disapproval, she couldn't be sure. She remained quiet the entire time and so did Dormé, though it was much easier for her. The girl had fallen back asleep a few minutes ago.

When his focus returned to the feed, he was pensive but still silent. She could no longer remain so.

"Well?" she asked, hoping he would explain quickly and in simple terms.

"Meditated on this I already have. Indeed, believe it is Padawan Kenobi with whom you speak, though the proof will be in a meeting. Between now and then, repaired the leak may become. Only then, reveal this new knowledge he will."

"In a meeting? Does that mean I need to go find him? Can I do that now?"

"Unwise that would be," Yoda answered solemnly. "A natural course this must take or create more damage you will."

Speaking of…

"I understand," Padme replied, although there was a lot she honestly didn't. "There's one more thing I need to ask you about, though. The invasion of Naboo. We met…meet then. He knows who I am and knows my real name."

The information created another grunt in addition to a crease of worry to appear in the Jedi Master's forehead. "Dangerous, this is. A paradox created there will be if share this information Obi-Wan does."

"What do you mean? What type of paradox?" Padme asked, understanding the basic definition of the word meant anomaly.

"An alteration of the past have dire effects on the present it can. Possible to erase the existence of all that is you may, if interfere you do."

Dorme wasn't going to like this. "What you're saying is, I need to ignore the fact his Master is killed during this mission. Do you realize how hard it's going to be not to tell him? To warn him so he can be prepared? Or possibly save the one man who's like a father to him? How can I do that?"

"No choice have you. True, Qui-Gon's passing, difficult for young Kenobi it was. Force him to grow up it did, which he needed to do for a Padawan of his own he had."

That's right. She'd almost forgotten about Anakin. They had spoken of him before Obi-Wan had left Theed. She recalled mentioning how unfair it seemed for him to take on an apprentice while he was still grieving. He had told her something about how there is no death for a Jedi. She didn't understand him then and she still didn't to this day.

This was all so strange and far more serious than she had initially believed. Perhaps it would be best if she cut all communication with Padawan Kenobi, but how could she when each letter drew them to a closer bond of friendship – when he had already shared so much? He said he appreciated the chance to talk to her. How could she deny him that outlet?

Paradoxes were beyond her comprehension, but she did trust Master Yoda. In this, she would do what he advised although it was going to be very difficult.

"I'll do what you suggest but I don't feel right about it," she told him. It was the best she could offer him.

"Glad to hear that I am. The future, literally in your hands it is, Senator. Careful with it you must be."


	11. Chapter 11

**The Penpal Paradox**/Chapter Eleven

* * *

She'd been correct. Dorme wasn't happy with the news.

"You need to get out of this mess now before we end up with extra appendages or forked tongues," her friend warned, which Padme couldn't take as lightly as she may have intended. According to Master Yoda, if she made one mistake, let something slip, their very lives could be in danger.

Dorme was up out of bed and pacing the floor. "If he approaches you during the invasion – distracts you in any way, or he's distracted or tries to save his Master, he could die. You could die or worse, be taken prisoner by Gunray. And then what would happen to the people of Naboo? How much more would they suffer?"

"I realize all this," Padme adamantly tried to convince her friend. "I'm going to be careful. I promise."

"I know how intriguing this seems to be but I really think you should reconsider."

"If you'd like, I'll let you proofread every letter before I send it to him. I'm not going to disclose any unnecessary information. I promised Master Yoda I wouldn't. "

"I'll pass," Dorme responded, scrunching her face in distaste. "I have a feeling these letters are going to get disgustingly amorous."

Padme huffed in denial. "Don't be ridiculous. We're just friends."

"And banthas don't stink," she replied. "Be honest. I can see it, why can't you?"

Maybe she was the dense one. It was true, whenever she pictured Obi-Wan sending or receiving these letters, she didn't see him as a Padawan. She saw him as she did on Naboo; as an attractive and virile young man. He wasn't there yet, but he would be soon. Was she truly just interested in being a supportive friend, or was she hoping for something more?

"Forget the extra toes and forked tongues. If you're not careful, you'll wake up tomorrow with three kids and a wedding ring on your finger." Dorme pointed out as she headed toward the bathroom.

Padme took a moment to stare at her unadorned left hand. Would that be so bad? She didn't think so. She'd always wanted to have children and being married to the father of them sounded ideal.

First things first. She needed to reply to his last letter.

"But what about the invasion?" she hollered at her friend. "Master Yoda only told me to be careful and not to change anything, but he needs to know. Before he approaches me in the past or I hurt his feelings by not responding to him. I have to prepare him at least for that, don't I?"

Dorme emerged from the room with a clean face but a scowl. "You're giving me a headache."

"Think about it," she urged the young woman. "As soon as he realizes who I am, he's going to act differently toward me, but I won't know what he's talking about. I'm just going to appear rude and uninterested when I'm doing my best to be the opposite. I have to explain."

"How old is he now?"

Padme checked the date on the letter and compared it to her notes. "If I'm correct, he should just now be turning sixteen."

Dorme shrugged her shoulders. "Sounds like you have plenty of time to decide what to do."

Hours, Padme thought. At most, a few days. That wasn't a whole lot of time for such an important decision.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chommel Sector/Naberrie,Padme

420127/18:08/047

Dear Obi-Wan,

First of all, never worry about the time it takes you to respond. I fully understand the duties of a Jedi and how dangerous they can be. I do worry about the peril you may possibly be in, but I know the wait is unavoidable.

I do value life and hate to see it wasted. It was one of the reasons I became interested in politics. I want to be able to help those who can't help themselves. I want to commit my life to public service and direct government affairs that will result in the betterment of all species in all systems.

I'm sorry. It sounds like I'm running for an election, doesn't it? I understand the term 'politician' is often used in a derogatory way, but I want to be better than that. I will always stay true to my values.

If I understand correctly, the Jedi take vows to protect the public and serve the galaxy. In that way, I believe you and I are the same.

I am proud to be your friend, Obi-Wan, and I truly hope you can avoid such dangerous missions in the future.

Please take care of yourself and your Master and write back as soon as possible.

Sincerely, Padme


	12. Chapter 12

**The Penpal Paradox**/Chapter Twelve

* * *

"Your mother tells me you're dating a Jedi," her father happened to mention while she helped him in the backyard vegetable garden. Padme loved the smell and feel of the pungent soil beneath her hands and had helped him out here often as a child.

"Not dating, just exchanging letters," she corrected him.

"You do realize…" Ruwee began, but she cut him off.

"That's how you and mom fell in love. I know," she said.

"You never can tell," her father teased as he pulled some weeds. "But a Jedi, Padme. Are you sure that's such a good idea? He'll be traveling a lot and called to duty any time of day. I imagine it would be similar to being married to a physician or perhaps a smuggler."

Her father was typically quiet by nature and preferred hugs to lectures, but on this subject, he apparently wasn't about to let his wife have the final word. "Whatever you decide, just remember your mother and I only want what's best for you. If you're happy, then we're happy too."

She may have inherited her stubbornness from her mother, but Padme was hoping she had inherited her father's good nature. She took the time to squeeze his hand fondly.

Just a few days ago, Padme would've felt his warnings were way out of line. Recently, however, things had shifted. She and Obi-Wan were speaking less and less about their daily activities and more about their developing relationship.

He was nineteen now, just five years her junior – far less disgusting according to Dorme. Padme looked forward to his communications not only to hear about what he'd been doing, but it did her heart good to hear how much he enjoyed hearing from her as well. In fact, he had recently admitted that he couldn't wait to hear her voice and see her face with his own eyes. Did she have a recent photo she could send?

It took a while, but Padme finally dug one up from in her mother's collection of memorabilia. It had been taken during a family outing in the Lake Country just prior to her move to Coruscant. She was twenty-two at the time, had enjoyed a little too much sun and drink, but seemed to be having a marvelous time. Her smile was wide and her eyes danced with happiness.

In just two years, her life had changed, though in some ways it remained the same. She was still a servant to the public and still single. The biggest change, she supposed, was her physical address. Moving away from her family had been difficult. If it hadn't been for Dorme, she would've died from homesickness – or at least felt like it. Even with Dorme as her roommate though, something was still missing. She was lonely.

But then Obi-Wan's letter arrived. What she had initially found to be impossible, soon became remarkable, and ultimately, pleasurable. His last letter, she actually printed out so it could be reread on a whim. The crumpled parchment was tucked deep inside the bodice of her gown next to her heart.

"I'm going to go wash up these veggies for dinner," her father announced, breaking into her thoughts.

"Okay," Padme acknowledged before receiving a kiss on the cheek. "I think I'll stay out here a little while longer and enjoy the flowers."

She waited for the older man to disappear into the house before seeking a peaceful and private refuge, taking a seat on a padded swing near the millaflower bushes. Their sweet fragrance immediately put her at ease.

From her bosom, Padme retrieved the wrinkled paper and read Obi-Wan's words one more time:

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Core/Frego/Kenobi,ObiWan

370219/22:02/039

Dear Padme,

I received your photo. Thank you for sending it. Since I'm safe within the confines of the written word, I'll be brave and tell you what a gorgeous young woman you are. If I'd known earlier, I would've been more charming and possibly flirtatious even. Instead, I will hope that revealing my true self will be enough to influence you into believing that I'm a man of integrity and worthy of becoming more than just a friend.

It's rather ironic that it's this form of communication that has brought us together. If I had met you in person, more than likely, I would've let you pass by. I would've been too embarrassed and shy to say anything to you.

And yet, at this point, I would give just about anything to be able to hold your hand, hear you say my name, or be so bold as to kiss you. Would you allow me to?

These are the thoughts that plague me and keep me from sleeping as I should.

Qui-Gon and I are currently protecting a witness from Frego and are escorting her to Coruscant where she will testify against her family. We'll be there tomorrow and I foresee no further trouble. For once, it seems we've been given a mission that doesn't want us dead.

The problem with that is, I have a lot of extra time on my hands; time that is spent mainly thinking about us.

Lena is the name of the girl we're escorting and my Master has accused me of becoming infatuated with her. The reason why I stare at her so often is that she reminds me of you. Her looks, her attitude. She's even interested in pursuing politics as a career.

But she's not who I want.

You and I have been writing letters off and on a little over six years. Is it still too early for me to say how I feel about you? Or do I need to wait a while longer? I'll let you decide. You seem more mature than me about such things.

In the meanwhile, know that you're on my mind and in my heart, and I'm so looking forward to the day we actually meet face to face.

Take care Padme. Hope to see you soon.

Love, Obi-Wan


	13. Chapter 13

**The Penpal Paradox**/Chapter Thirteen

* * *

"How many times are you going to read that?" Dormé asked after catching her red-handed. Padmé folded the paper back up without any embarrassment and put it away.

"Until I convince myself to do what I need to," she replied, resuming the task of packing. They would need to leave tomorrow to return to Coruscant in order to attend the scheduled Loyalist Committee meeting with Chancellor Palpatine. She could scarcely believe ten days had already passed. It seemed the time had certainly gone by quickly; even more so for Obi-Wan. He was twenty-four now and soon would be assigned the mission that would take him and his Master to Naboo.

After much contemplation, she and Dormé had decided the best thing to do was to let him know they were about to meet but to keep the details to a minimum. She dreaded writing this letter, unsure of what his reaction would be. Would he believe her or think she was insane? How could she explain what was happening when she didn't really understand it herself?

"If you want, I'll finish packing and you can start composing that letter. You can't wait any longer."

Padmé agreed and sat down with her DataReader.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

ChommellSector/Naboo/Amidala-Naberrie,Padmé

220430/10:27/034

Dear Obi-Wan,

I have struggled for a while now with how to tell you what I'm about to say. After days of arguing with myself over what would be the best way, I've decided to just come out with it. Here it goes.

In two days' time, you and your Master will arrive in Theed. You've been assigned to negotiate with the Federation, who've set up a trade blockade within Naboo's orbit. You are about to meet Queen Amidala of Naboo, although she won't be who you expect. I was Queen then, although, for security reasons, I'll be disguised as a handmaiden. You actually won't know who I am until I kneel to beg the Gungan leader for his assistance. At that point, if you speak with me about our ongoing correspondence, I'm not going to understand or know what you're talking about.

You see, the Padmé you've been talking to is the one from the future. I am now twenty-four, serve as Senator in the Galactic Senate on Coruscant, and have done so for the past two years. I only started receiving your letters ten days ago.

Please note the date above. That is the actual time for me. Apparently, one day for me is the equivalent of a year for you.

I'm sorry if you feel I've misled you. In the beginning, I wanted to be a friend and thought it best if I withheld certain information. I honestly had no idea I would fall in love with you. Even then, the things I spoke about were restricted.

Master Yoda has tried to explain to me what's been happening. He believes our letters are being transported through a wormhole in time which has created a paradox. He's also explained the dangers of exposing too much information, so I'm afraid that's all I can say.

I hope you trust me enough by now to know I'm telling you the truth. I regret waiting until now to do so, but I thought it was best.

Take care Obi-Wan and please be careful.

Love, Padmé

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Padmé looked over her letter and had Dormé read it as well. Deciding it made as much sense as possible, she was about to send it when her mother cracked open her bedroom door.

"Pardon me, but Padmé? There are a few representatives from the palace waiting in the living room. They wish to speak with you."

After quickly improving her appearance and straightening her gown, the two women went downstairs. Indeed, standing in the center of her parents' home were four young women, dressed in royal attire. Padmé kept her posture straight and stepped up to the First Handmaiden. This was apparently an official visit and there were certain protocols that needed to be followed.

"Greetings Senator Amidala. I am Sabé, protector of the Crown and servant to Queen Réillata. The Queen has requested your presence in the palace conference room this afternoon at 1400 hours. There is a matter of great importance she wishes to discuss with you."

"I accept the Queen's invitation," Padmé responded, "and will be pleased to meet with her."

"Thank you, Senator Amidala," Sabé stated formally before her lips curved upward into a bright smile and she stepped forward into a welcome embrace.

"Padmé! It's great to see you again!"

The handmaidens all exchanged warm greetings with her as well as Dormé. During the time she had served as Queen of Naboo, they had grown as close as sisters.

"Réillata's worried about the separatists," Sabé informed her. "She has a plan, and I think it's a good one. She'll talk to you about it this afternoon.

Padmé gazed at the others; Eirtaé, Cordé, and Rabé. "I've missed you all so much. I hope you're behaving yourselves. I recall some pretty wild palace parties a few of you probably don't."

Rabé chuckled and lifted her hand. "That would be me. Your first year as Queen is actually kind of a blur," she joked.

Cordé spoke up next. "Not this Queen," she pointed out. "All Réillata wants to do is attend the opera."

"If I have to listen to one more diva's exaggerated aria, I'm going to lose my mind," Eirtaé groaned.

"So, she's exposing you all to culture. Good for her!" Padmé teased. "She used to be an opera singer herself, you know."

"Believe us, we know. She never lets us forget it!" Cordé informed her with a smile.

Padmé missed the camaraderie of the handmaidens. True, she still had Dormé with her, but it wasn't the same.

"We'll return at 1345 to escort you to the palace," Sabé informed her.

"And we might have to dig up another bottle of Corellian brandy," Rabé added. "If I can remember where I hid it."


	14. Chapter 14

**The Penpal Paradox**/Chapter Fourteen

* * *

Queen Reillata was an exception in the long history of Naboo monarchs. Not only had she served once before, but she was older than the typical queen. And from what Padme had heard, far more strict with traditional protocols.

The senator had donned her best navy blue gown and took great care with the rest of her appearance before presenting herself before the Queen. She entered the conference room with Dorme five steps behind and to her left, curtsied and then stood silently while awaiting her introduction.

Sabe stepped out from the right of the velvet seat at the head of the large, gilded table.

"Senator Amidala representing Naboo and the Chommell Sector, your Highness."

Reillata remained seated but motioned with her hand. "Senator, please take a seat.

Padme immediately noticed even the woman's dress and cosmetics were representative of the old era. She also noticed the lack of council members present. When she was queen, during a meeting such as this, Padme would've considered their advice. Apparently, this queen was so confident in her leadership abilities, she didn't need their guidance.

"Thank you for your punctuality," Reillata began. "It's come to my attention there may be a faction of radicals determined to eliminate any opposition to the political stance you've so bravely taken; one that I commend you for. You have my full support, which is why I've asked you here today. I realize you'll be returning to Coruscant tomorrow in order to cast your vote. Accompanying you on your journey will be my top security officials as well as a decoy and two Starfighters."

That seemed like too much trouble, Padme thought. Wouldn't it be better if she returned to Coruscant a little more discretely? Perhaps through some mode of public transportation?

"I'm grateful for your support," she replied before stating her refusal, "but I really don't believe…"

"Enough of that," the Queen cut her off. "I absolutely insist. Even though Naboo is a peaceful planet, we are fully capable of protecting our own. Whether you wish to, believe it or not, Senator, these are precarious times and precautions must be taken. I shall have your escort prepared in the royal hangar by 0700 tomorrow morning."

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Padme complained to Dorme later that evening. "There might as well be a parade in downtown Galactic City announcing our arrival."

"Queen Reillata would probably be happy to oblige," her friend announced as she prepared for bed. "You're considered one of the most favored monarchs in Naboo's history. She's a fan. We all are."

"Stop it," the young senator blushed and tossed a pillow at Dorme's head. "I had a lot of help getting us out of that mess if you remember."

At the mention of the invasion which had earned her another term as queen, Padme checked the time.

"Still no word?" Dorme asked, obviously understanding her intent.

"No, not yet. It's been hours since I sent that letter. For Obi-Wan, months. In his time, the invasion has been resolved and Nute Gunray is in prison."

"He's probably just busy. If I remember correctly, he's stuck with that kid." Dorme pointed out.

"Anakin," Padme corrected glumly. "I still don't understand. Just a word! One word is all I need!"

That wasn't exactly true. What she wanted to hear from him took at least three words, possibly four. 'I still love you,' 'I forgive you,' or 'Everything is going to be ok." Any one of those phrases would do.

* * *

Morning arrived after a fitful night's sleep. There had still been no letter from Obi-Wan and now it was time to leave Naboo.

As promised, her entourage included several handmaidens who would be traveling in her private transport, as well as a few armed security personnel. Captain Gregar Typho, Palace Staff Officer, would be piloting an N-1 Starfighter and she would be piloting another. Corde had been selected as her decoy and was wearing one of Padme's white senatorial gowns, along with a formal headdress. Might as well arrive in style.

Padme approached the disguised handmaiden, smiling fondly, tucking the pilot's helmet and shield under her arm. "Are you about ready to get this dog and pony show underway?" she jokingly asked the young woman.

"We'll certainly make a grand entrance," Corde replied. "I'm actually excited to be going. It's been a while since I've been off-planet. At least we're not heading to an opera."

"There are actually some pretty good ones being performed in the Galactic Theater right now. If you'd like a ticket, perhaps I could…"

"I'll pass," Corde laughed.

"Theed Control has cleared us for an exit. It's time," Typho announced to the group.

"I'll see you on the platform," Padme told her friends before heading to her assigned fighter.

* * *

It had been a few years since she had piloted one of these, but her training quickly returned and once they had broken free from Naboo's orbit, management of the controls went far more smoothly. All of her attention was focused on maintaining distance, pitch, and location when a figure appeared on her communications pad in miniature holographic blue. It was Dorme.

"Everything ok?" Padme asked, slightly worried.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to know this right now or not, but you've received a reply. Would you rather wait or do you want me to read it to you?"

That all depends on what it says, Padme figured. But now that she knew one had arrived, she simply had to hear what Obi-Wan had to say.

"Go ahead and read it," she said, her heart filled with trepidation.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Penpal Paradox**/Chapter Fifteen

* * *

"The year is marked thirty-one, ninth month, twelfth day. The location is Mid Rim, Nar-Shadaa."

Dorme paused and took a breath before she continued.

"Dear Padme: My first mission as a Master is complete and although it was an overall success, my heart is still heavy. It's been a little over a year since I heard from you on that fateful day. Somehow, though, I still carry the disappointment with me. I feel the need to purge my soul before this consumes me or has a dire effect on my abilities to train my Padawan.

You lied to me. By pretending to be someone you no longer were, you were dishonest. I believe, it was that dishonesty which led to what can only be characterized as irresponsible and dangerous decisions on your part.

I have meditated extensively on the possibility that your interference may have cost the life of my Master, but I've decided the evidence is inconclusive. Whether or not we had ever written, Qui-Gon could have died that day. I can't dispute that.

I do feel compelled, however, to inform you that as I do have some understanding of the dangers of altering the time-space continuum, I feel it's too risky to continue writing one another and possibly expose any further information.

Consider this my farewell letter. I'm not certain if we shall meet again, as I'm not sure what the future will hold. And that is how it should be. Sincerely, Obi-Wan."

* * *

"I'm sorry," Dorme told her softly.

Padme tried to reply, but didn't trust her voice. Instead, she nodded her head and then cut the transmission.

She needed to return her attention back to piloting the ship, suddenly finding the task far more difficult through tear-filled eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Penpal Paradox**/Chapter Sixteen

* * *

There was a hand on her shoulder, urging her to move, but she was too stunned to comply, in too much shock to realize her life was in jeopardy. Smoke blinded her, the repercussion of the recent explosion rang shrill in her ears. It was the smell, however, which overcame her. The acrid scent of burning flesh filled her nostrils.

Beneath her own hands was a body; bloody, bruised and burned. She recognized the victim but denied the truth of her own sight.

"No…"

"Come Senator," a deep voice accompanied the grip upon her shoulder. "You're in danger here."

"No…" _Everything was fine, this was all just a bad dream._ "No!"

"Come," the voice told her more forcefully, the strong hands lifting her up from where she knelt upon the scorched landing platform.

She stumbled backward, away from the devastation, unsure of where to go or what she was supposed to do. She couldn't think!

"Captain!" I've got her. It's okay." A more familiar voice took over and a far more gentle touch held her arm, escorting her to an emergency transport.

* * *

"Drink this," the friendly hands delivered something in a glass which had a strong odor and tasted quite foul.

Padmé squeezed her eyes shut but couldn't erase the horrific scene from her mind. Nor could she erase the memory of the cries of anguish she'd heard. The attack had come swift and without warning and had been meant for her.

Tears refused to come, even after the initial shock was beginning to wear off. In place of any despair was anger: A deep-seated, vengeful anger. Padmé had never been the type of person to seek revenge, however, and typically chose to use her temper in a positive way.

She jumped up from the sofa where Dormé had deposited her and stepped quickly to her bathroom. She needed to remove the soot and smoke from her hair and the blood stains from her hands.

"Slow down," Dormé warned from behind the closed door. "You might still be in shock!"

"I'm pissed, that's what I am!" she yelled out from the shower.

Padmé scrubbed her skin vigorously and fueled her resentment for the cowards who thought an assassination attempt would stop her. She had news for them. Not only was she going forward with her vote against the Military Creation Act, but she was now determined more than ever to put a stop to it once and for all.

"Perhaps you should stay..."

"Don't even suggest it," she told Dormé as soon as she stepped from the steamy room. "I have every intention on keeping this meeting with the Chancellor and you're going with me. I won't allow Cordé's sacrifice be for nothing."

All the members of the Loyalist Committee were present for the meeting. In addition, there were also a few Padmé didn't expect to see. Word of the attack had spread quickly, and apparently, the Chancellor felt the need to contact the Jedi. Several Masters were already in Palpatine's office before she arrived. They were arguing about the possibility of war as she and the other committee members entered the room.

"To see you alive brings warm feelings to my heart," Master Yoda kindly said, rising to greet her.

"Thank you, Master Yoda. Do you have any idea who was behind this attack?"

Padmé had her suspicions and voiced them, to the disagreement of many present. Everyone seemed to agree, however, that the situation was serious and required an increase in security. Everyone but her.

"I already have my own private security and really don't need any more," she argued, realizing she was most likely going to lose this debate. Chancellor Palpatine, being from her home planet had always felt responsible for her safety.

"I realize more security might be disruptive for you," the galactic leader was saying, "but perhaps if it's someone you're familiar with. Say…someone like Master Kenobi?"

Padmé felt her jaw drop and literally lifted it back up with her hand. What could she say that they would understand? How could she refuse without having to explain something she couldn't? Only Master Yoda could possibly comprehend her hesitance and the oldest Jedi wasn't saying a word.

"I…I" she stuttered.

"Surely you remember him, MiLady." Palpatine continued to explain, appearing quite pleased with his suggestion. "He watched over you during the blockade conflict."

Padmé chuckled nervously. "I assure you, that's not necessary," she managed to say.

"Do it for me, MiLady, please? I will rest easier. We had a big scare today. The thought of losing you is unbearable."

How could she refuse without causing a scene? "Very well," she forced herself to say.

"I thank you all for coming. I will continue to put off the vote as long as I can. We must stand together and not allow this Republic which has stood for over a thousand years be split in two."

The committee grumbled in agreement with the chancellor's statement as they stood to leave. Padmé hurried to stop Master Yoda on her way out.

"May I speak with you for a moment, please? Alone?"

The other Jedi with him both raised a suspicious brow but graciously obliged.

"Of course, Senator," he replied kindly and then waited on her patiently while she figured out what to say.

"I'm…uncertain having Master Kenobi be my protector is such a good idea. He stopped writing to me nearly ten years ago. Things didn't exactly end well between us."

"Hmmm," the small Jedi grumbled. "A perfect time to patch those things up this will be then, hm?"

"No. No, that's not what I'm saying. I really don't think he wants to see me," Padmé continued, hoping Yoda would listen before she was forced to beg.

"Unresolved conflict, erode away all hope and happiness, it will."

Yoda's words sunk her hopes. No matter what excuse she came up with, she was sure he'd have some ancient quote of wisdom to convince her otherwise.

He smiled, knowing he had won and began hobbling away, only to pause and speak over his shoulder at her. "Besides, unsure you can be, this Obi-Wan is the one with whom you've been speaking."

Wait. What?

Padmé stepped forward to ask Master Yoda to clarify his statement, but the diminutive Jedi had miraculously already made it to the lift. He sure moved fast whenever he wanted to, she noted wryly.

"Good day to you, Senator Amidala," he stated as the doors closed.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Penpal Paradox**/Chapter Seventeen

* * *

It was early evening when building security contacted Padmé to inform her two Jedi were on their way up. He might as well told her the building was on fire. Panic immediately seized her insides and why was it so hot in here?

By the time they arrived, Padmé worried she may actually pass out or fall flat on her face. Her knees were shaking so badly, she could barely stand. Sitting down might be a good idea, but she was too nervous to be still.

Only Dormé knew of her condition and thankfully had positioned herself close enough to intervene if she needed to. When door buzzer sounded, Captain Typho went to answer it and Dormé leaned forward.

"Just breathe," the young woman advised in her ear.

Padmé agreed that was probably a good idea and filled her lungs, releasing the air back out slowly. Along with it, she could feel some of her anxiety begin to ebb away.

As soon as_ he _walked in, however, a tidal wave of uncertainties threatened to drown her.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, milady," Obi-Wan said warmly, holding her eye steadily while extended his hand.

Padmé accepted the formal greeting while willing her own hand to stop trembling. "Master Kenobi, it's been far too long."

Pleasantries aside, she couldn't pull her gaze away from him. Was he the one or not? How could she tell? Should she just come out and ask?

"This is my apprentice, Anakin Skywalker. Surely, you remember him."

"Oh, yes…yes, I do," Padmé smiled quickly and kindly at the younger Jedi. "Hello, Anakin. It's nice to see you again as well."

"It's been a…" the Jedi apprentice began but that's all she heard him say. Her focus was immediately returned to Obi-Wan. How could she ask him? What would he say if she did? What if she did ask and it wasn't him after all? How crazy would she appear? Did she care? Perhaps it was better to wait a little while.

"Come, let's have a seat where we can visit," she suggested, moving them all to the common room. Obi-Wan sat opposite her on a matching sofa but leaned forward on his knees, his attention solely on her; which made things worse, actually. Padmé could feel a blush crawling up her neck and cleared her throat, unable to trust her voice.

"When I spoke with the Chancellor earlier today, I told him I didn't need any more security, but I'm glad you came."

For just a second, his face pinched in concern, but then quickly relaxed again. "We'll do our best to stay out of your way. If you see or hear anything suspicious, be sure to let us know. Anakin and I will be making the rounds in and out of your apartment. We'll need to occasionally secure the perimeter."

Padmé bit her lip nervously. "I'll be sure to get in touch if I see anything. Perhaps, I could contact you another way. Maybe write a _letter?_"

Once again, a line appeared between his brows. Oh, he was going to think she was nuts!

"No written correspondence is necessary," he told her with a confused expression. "Just come find one of us. We'll be around. Anakin, go secure the outside access points while I work on the inside monitors."

"Inside monitors?" Padmé questioned. She didn't have any inside monitors.

Captain Typho stepped up from behind. "They were installed while you were in the chancellor's office, milady. We aren't taking any chances."

"Wait, I didn't agree to any monitors," she argued.

"This situation is more dangerous than the senator will admit," the security official told the Jedi.

"The Jedi Council is assigned us to protect you, Senator Amidala which is what we intend to do," Obi-Wan stated firmly while Padmé gazed at him longingly. She couldn't help herself.

Duty and loyalty. It's what he lived for. She knew him well enough to understand that much about him. Regardless of his own opinions, he would follow the Council's edicts. He was so different from Qui-Gon Jinn, but in a good way. She just wished she could tell him that.

It seemed, however, that Fate had other ideas. His lack of any reaction other than the occasional brow twitch revealed what Padmé had been dreading. He obviously wasn't the one.

Suddenly, exhaustion from the day's events, the loss of Cordé, and the weight of disappointment caught up with her and lay a heavy burden on her shoulders.

"If you'll pardon me, it's been a long day. I'm going to retire for the night."

Before even awaiting their acknowledgment, Padmé was up from the sofa and heading toward her bedroom. Dormé was right behind her and shut the door after them.

"You do realize it's only 1930 hours. The sun hasn't even set yet!"

Padmé collapsed backward onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "I know. I just couldn't stand looking at him any longer. He isn't the one, is he?"

Dormé joined her on the bed, sat cross-legged and stare down at her. "My guess is no or else he's one hell of an actor."

"So, what does that mean?" Padmé asked, not expecting an answer really. "That somewhere out there is the Ob-Wan I fell in love with and I can't even see him in person because he's…on the other side of some black hole or something?"

"I don't know what to tell you." Dormé sounded nearly as tired as Padmé felt. "But I really don't think that's your biggest concern right now. There's an assassin somewhere out there who wants to kill you!"

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry. Let's just hope with a couple of Jedi snooping about, he'll change his mind and leave me alone."

"Speaking of snooping" Dormé noted, getting up from the bed and walking to the corner of the room. She pointed up toward the ceiling to a small, oval device with a tiny black lens and a blue light. "Is that what I think it is?"

Padmé leaned up and took a look for herself. "It most certainly is!"

Energized by the total lack of propriety of an actual camera installed inside her bedroom, the young woman stepped to her door and swung it wide, catching the two Jedi off guard. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, we have a problem. May I speak to you in private for a moment?"


	18. Chapter 18

**The Penpal Paradox/**Chapter Eighteen

* * *

"What's the problem?" Obi-Wan stood calmly still, his arms crossed over his chest before Padme jabbed a finger toward the offensive monitor installed in the corner.

"This is where I draw the line! Having the extra security stationed around is bad enough. Then the Chancellor sends you two. Now, I have to tolerate a complete lack of privacy by having a camera in my bedroom? I think not!" Padme annoyingly huffed away a tendril of her hair which had fallen across her face during her rant, but kept her hands firmly planted at her waist.

Her serious tone and posture had the opposite effect she'd intended. Apparently Obi-Wan thought it was funny. A small grin had lifted the corner of his mouth, which nearly undid her completely!

"I told Typho this was a bad idea. I know you well enough and realized right away you wouldn't agree to it. I'll have him take it down immediately."

Now, it was her turn to look confused. "Thank you. But wait...What do you mean you_ know_ me well enough?" Her heart rate just sped up a little.

"Have a seat, Padme. There's a lot I have to say."

Both of Dorme's brows lifted high with surprise. "I'll…be leaving now," she said before slipping out and shutting the door.

In the common room, the other Jedi - the young, tall one was glaring at her. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah," Dorme answered intelligently. "That all depends," she continued, coming up with an idea. Perhaps she would be able to get some answers from the Padawan. "Are you aware of your Master…" How could she put this? "Previously establishing a relationship with the Senator?"

His previous glare softened a little and he chuckled. "That's an understatement. He talks about her all…

…"the time." Obi-Wan admitted. "In fact, I can't stop thinking about you and I tried. I really did. It might help if I didn't carry this around with me."

From inside of his tunic, he withdrew a tattered and worn…

"…photo of her around with him. I catch him staring at it sometimes," Anakin explained.

"That's…wonderful!" Dorme exclaimed. "I can't believe it! So, it worked out after all. Waddya know?" It seemed too perfect to be true, actually. "He really talks about her all the time?" she asked just to confirm the good feeling.

"Well, not to me personally," the Jedi Apprentice pointed out. "Most of the talking is done during his…."

"…sleep. And I've lost weight as well." Obi-Wan explained. "Healer T'Pal thinks the stress of training a Padawan is to blame, but I know better. Ever since I wrote that final letter to you, I've lost sight of who I am and who I want to be."

Finally, Obi-Wan turned away from the bank of windows and gazed at her. His expression was pained and Padme wanted to say something to take his discomfort away.

"I was insensitive and rude to you, when you didn't deserve it."

"No, you weren't," Padme argued with him, rising to take a step toward him. "I took risks I shouldn't have. Master Yoda warned me but I was too concerned with my own selfish desires."

"That's kind of you to say," he replied, "but I'm well aware of my actions. I've read all those…

…letters a thousand times," Anakin told her. As the young man spoke, he performed his tasks while Dorme followed him around. "I tried talking to him about it once but he wouldn't discuss it. He's a very private person."

"So is she," Dorme shared. "Hence, the fit she's probably throwing right now about the damn camera in the bedroom."

"He has his moments as well believe me, but I'm pretty sure they belong together," Anakin pointed out while observing the sky traffic. "From what I've gathered during his nighttime murmurings, he's absolutely in…"

…love with you."

The admission caused Padme's trembling to begin again. "I fell in love with you years ago," she confessed also. "Well, it was actually days for me although it feels like a lifetime."

"Then I have the advantage," Obi-Wan teased, stepping closer. "I've had the opportunity to love you for much longer."

His eyes sparkled with mischief as they gazed at her. After their initial meeting on Naboo, Padme could've sworn they were green, but they were most definitely...

...blue lightsaber lit up the veranda.

"What is it?"

"A drone," Anakin identified. "Flying much too close for my comfort. It's gone now."

The young man was still for a long moment, his eyes distant. She followed his line of sight, but didn't see anything. "Everything okay?"

"I was just checking something. No worries."

Jedi, Dorme pondered skeptically. She would never understand how Padme could fall in love with one. The problem was, you never knew what they were...

...thinking." Padme told Obi-Wan. "You walked in here all seriousness and duty. I didn't know who you were...what I mean is, if you were the one I've been talking to."

"It can get confusing, especially when, about eight years ago, I had one memory of my life and the next day I woke up with an entirely different one," Obi-Wan casually explained as he sat on the edge of her bed.

Padme sat down next to him. "I never thought of that and Master Yoda didn't bring it up either. That must've been so...

"...weird." Dorme tried to define, although she really had no clue. "This power you have inside you. It tells you things? Like when something bad is about to happen? What does it do? Upset your stomach or something?"

"Not exactly," Anakin laughed, boldly reaching to move a lock of her hair which had been blown out of place. The unexpected action caused Dorme to straighten her posture, while he didn't seem to think twice about it. "It's more like a vibration that no one else feels but me."

"I see," Dorme replied, although she actually had no idea. She was pretty sure, however, that Anakin had the most remarkable...

...hands were encasing her own, the warmth of his touch sending tiny electrical volts up her arms. "I'm so sorry for what happened to your friend, Corde. I heard about it while on Ansion. I returned to Coruscant as quickly as I could. I had to make sure that you were safe. I volunteered for this duty actually before the Chancellor contacted me."

So, this was how it was going to be, thought Padme. Constantly worrying about one another, longing to be together, stealing moments such as this.

As Obi-Wan's touch moved from her hands to her face and the sparks moved from her arms to her belly, Padme had a thought. When he leaned forward and captured her lips in a slow, luxurious kiss, she made a decision. He was worth it. Oh, for the love of the galaxy, he was worth it all.

* * *

A/N: There you go Lalez...a different POV. LOL (not exactly what you requested...)


	19. Chapter 19

**The** **Penpal** **Paradox**/Epilogue

* * *

Surrounded by security and escorted by Jedi, Senator Amidala, along with the supporters of the Loyalist Committee cast their votes. And lost by an astounding margin.

Just as she'd feared, not long afterward, war broke out. It began with a skirmish on the remote system of Geonosis during a Jedi investigation. They discovered a droid manufacturing facility there under the leadership of Count Dooku, Head of State of the Separatists' new Confederacy of Independent Systems. The droids were being built for the sole purpose of attacking key Republic systems throughout the galaxy.

In response, the Republic quickly formed their own army, promoted the Jedi Masters to generals and commenced the task of securing the vital hyperspace lanes.

Obi-Wan had asked Padme to meet him at the Galactic City Space Port. He'd been commissioned to lead the 212th Attack Battalion and wanted to see her before he left.

Dorme stood close by. Even though she and Anakin had hit it off, their romantic connection was nothing compared to what the senator and Kenobi shared. Every moment those two had been able to spare over the past several months, they had spent together. She saw Anakin only occasionally, but still wanted to wish him well.

Padme, on the other hand, was a complete mess. Dorme held her onto her arm to give her all the support she could.

"He's going to be all right. Do you really think after everything he's been through, a few droids are going to be able to take him out?"

Her words had done little to ease her friend's worry.

"War is the greatest plague which affects the entire galaxy, regardless of race or species. It destroys everything it touches," Padme stated, a quote which revealed the darkness shadowing her heart.

There was nothing else Dorme could say and only one thing which could possibly bring a smile to the young woman's face.

It was several more minutes before their scanning vision fixated on two figures emerging from the crowd. The closer he came, the more Padme seemed to relax.

"Miss Dorme," Obi-Wan greeted her with a kiss to her cheek, while Anakin chose a hug.

"Padme," he stated simply while taking her hands.

"Come on," Anakin urged, leading Dorme away by her arm. "The transport leaves in ten minutes and I'm thirsty."

Padme couldn't take her eyes off him. Could this be the last time she looked upon his face?

"I got you something," he said, withdrawing a small black box. Such an insignificant item which could make a huge impact. If it was what she hoped it was. Padme received the gift with trembling fingers and opened it. Inside was a golden filigree ring with a large oval stone. When the sunlight struck the jewel, it practically glowed and reflected several shades of lavender, lilac, and deep violet.

"Is this…?" She couldn't say the words aloud, but hoped within her heart she was correct.

"Let's call it a promise for the future. Upon my safe return, I'll replace it with the real thing." Obi-Wan took the ring and placed it on her left third finger. It was a perfect fit. "Do you like it?"

"It's gorgeous," Padme accepted and admired the item before returning her attention to what she admired the most. "I'm going to hold you to this promise," she told him, emotion beginning to choke her words while tears clouded her vision.

"I expect you to," he replied before holding her gently in his arms.

"It's time, Master," Anakin told him upon his return.

Padme wished to hold onto him forever, but knew she had to let him go. She would count the minutes until he returned.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear before placing a kiss there.

"And I love you." This was maddening! But how was it any different than his usual departures? He was always facing dangers and the possibility of death. It was something that came along with the package. Her father had warned her of that, and she had accepted the risk.

The difference was, she wouldn't know where he was going or exactly what he was doing. The Jedi Council may have had their own rules, but this was war, and their efforts had to be much more covert.

"I'll see you later," he said, before picking up his duffel bag and stepping away. She waved to Anakin before her old enemy, panic, grabbed hold.

"Obi-Wan!"

He turned with an expectant face, looked worried and then smiled knowingly. She couldn't help but smile back.

"We'll write," he told her loudly from a distance. "It got us through before. It'll get us through this as well."

Her smile widened as her panic lessened. "We'll write!"

She lovingly watched Obi-Wan until his figure had disappeared and the transport engines flared. Where there had been a sense of loss and darkness before was now a spark of inspiration burning in her heart. Padme released a sigh while taking Dorme's arm.

"Let's go home. I've got a few love letters to send."

/End


End file.
